Getting Stronger Pays Off
by thepunkprincess1718
Summary: I can't believe this...she spelled my name wrong twice! Natsu Just a little somethin somethin


**We started watching Fairy tail a few weeks ago so we decided to make this! enjoyzz ;p**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked inside of the guild to my seat at the bar. "Hey Mira, do you know any jobs I can get to pay my rent?" I asked her laying my head down on the table. "No not at the time, what's wrong hasn't Natsu picked you guys out a mission yet?" she replied giving me a drink. "No, he's out with Erza, Grey, and Lisanna" I told her putting emphasis on her sisters name. I know everyone hasn't seen Lisanna in 2 years but for plue's sake it's been weeks since she's gotten back! "I'm sorry Lucy" she apologized "I'll tell Lisanna to let you spend time with your team and _lover boy_" she smirked. "Thank you Mir-wait WHAT!" I yelled giving her a glare. "You heard me, you-like-Nat-su" Mira teased. "No-I-don't" I snapped and turned away blushing. "Lucy likes Natsu Lucy likes Natsu!" she chanted lightly. "Son of a-"I was about to finish my sentence but Grey came bursting through the door with Erza behind him. I searched for Natsu and when I did find him he was carrying Lisanna on his back. "Hey guys" I greeted and they all looked at me sadly. "Eh? What's wrong?" Mirajane asked. "Lucy may I talk to you for a second?" Erza said with close tears in her eyes. I slid out of the seat and walked over to the corner with my team. I looked at all of them and then at Lisanna, who was smiling her ass off. How was she so happy when the others were SO sad? "Uhm, well...we haven't been with Lisanna in a while." Grey started and stopped when I looked into his eyes. "And we were all on a team once so-" Erza whispered. "We wanted to tell you that you were a great partner but we want Lisanna to be in our team now" Natsu yawned and ignored the death glares from Grey and Erza. I let their words sink in and realized the most terriblest thing ever. I was just a...replacement? "You didn't have to say it so bluntly"the red head hissed. "She has feelings too" Grey added. "i-It's okay I need to get stronger on my own anyway" I said looking at my feet. "Well come on we have a mission to do!" Lisanna laughed. "Well bye" Grey whispered giving me a hug. "You were a strong warrior" Erza said saluting me. "Bye" Natsu said giving me a tight hug. It lasted pretty long untill Lisanna tugged at his scarf. As the others walked away Lisanna gave me a glare. "Stay away from my friends" she snapped. What was she talking about they were my friends too! "What're you saying they're my friends too" I told her. "Well Natsu thinks you're annoying, Erza said you're weak, and Grey said you were pretty but that has nothing to do with this!" she said mumbling to herself about the last part. "Just stay away from them!" Lisanna yelled and walked away. I felt the tears come to my eyes but I pushed them back. Like hell was Natsu and them going to see my tears now! I walked over to Mira and asked for a beer. "a-A beer?" she asked looking at me worried. "Just get me one" I yelled. She handed me my drink and I swigged it down in one gulp. "Are you ok?" Mira asked me walking around the counter. I stood up and walked over to her. "Bye" I said and gave her a tight hug. "L-lucy?" she whispered as I went to the master's room. "M-master I would like to take a break from this guild!" I blurted out. He looked up at me and sighed. "Why Lucy? Why would you like to leave?" he asked getting up on his desk. "I-i want to become stronger" I answered and he nodded. "Very well, how long should you be gone?" he said after a long pause. "1 year" I said and walked away. I walked to the door and I was about to open it when he shouted "Always remember, no matter how far away you are you will ALWAYS be apart of Fairy Tail!" and he raised his hand and did the special Fairy tail hand sign. I returned the sign and walked out.

**No one's POV**

Lucy walked back to her house and packed her things. Before she left she made sure she wrote her mother a letter.

_Dear Mom, I've been kicked out of team Natu today. Why? Because they think I'm weak,fragile, and defenseless. Plus Mirajane's sister came back from "the dead" as Natu would call it. And as I suspected, Natsu and her are best friends and also __**lovers**__. I should've known no one would like me. So I'm going to find Rima Evans. Yes, my childhood best friend. Maybe she can help me train...I mean she IS a dragons daughter. Maybe her father's there. Well, I miss you and wish me good luck._

_ Love,_

_ Your daughter, Lucy Heartifilia_

**Natsu's POV**

Today's mission was the worst! This one dude shot fire at Lisanna and I went in front to eat it because I was hungry. Lisanna knowing that I eat fire jumps in front of me! I never had anything to eat at the village, there was no food what so freakin' ever! But I guess I still love her...or um like? I don't know, I'll just ask Lucy. We walked into the guild and went to Mira. "How'd the mission go?" she asked us. "I starved" I muttered giving Lisanna a glare. "Sorry" she whispered and gave me a tight hug. "Besides Natsu starving it was...okay" Grey said stratching his head. "Starving on a mission is terrible ice queen!" I yelled. "Ice queen! It's Ice KING! Flame breath!" he shouted. "Droopy eyes!" "Slanted eyes" "IDIOT!" "MORON!" "STRIPPER!" HOT BREATH!" I punched him in the face sending him flying into Elfman. "Oh, that's it buddy!" Grey shouted taking his clothes off. "Your clothes!" Cana yelled "Not the time!" he yelled back and pounced at me. Soon the whole guild were fighting is untill Erza came, I swear when I see little kids cry it's because of her! "QUIT!" she screamed and sat down to eat her cake.

**Mirajane's POV**

After the fight died down, my friends and I sat in one of the booths and started talking. "Hey where's Lucy?" Erza asked "She's not mad at us right?" Natsu said staring at me. "I don't know maybe she is" I answered. I didn't really know what to say, if it were me I would've killed them all. "Drama queen" Lisanna laughed and we just stared at her. What was her problem? "Sorry" she apologized and leaned to the side to hug Natsu. "I'm gonna go find her" he said getting up and went out the door.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked with Plue through the woods dodging all of the bugs and branches. I had already tooken a train to the middle of nowhere. How hard could walking in the middle of the night through the woods be? I started to run at the sudden wind movement with plue in my arms. "Get 'er!" I heard someone yell behind me. I started to run faster as they caught up, who were these creeps? I ran into a big spot with no trees and tried to figure out what to do now. "There she is!" the mysterious man yeld pointing at me. Natsu...where is he when I need him...Natsu! **He ditched you remember?** a voice inside my head said. N-no h-he d-didn't he just asked me if Lisanna could be back in the team nothing else! **Pfft yeah, sure, whatever you say. But know this, he won't save you ever again.** SHUT UP! I yelled at it mentally. Natsu did NOT abandon me, he just wanted to spend more time with Lisanna that's all! "Well, well, well. Look who we found creepin' through the forest of Raze the water dragon" he laughed. "Boss won't like dis" one smirked. I was surrounded by 7 guys all tough and burly looking. "Kill 'er now or do ya wanna bring her to the boss?" another man asked. "Get her" The largest man said. I tried to grab for my keys but the first guy was way to fast and he had grabbed me from behind. "Don't worry sweety, it's only gonna hurt a little" the "leader" said and raised a knife to my throat. "Agghhhh!" someone screamed "What was that?" the man behind me asked. A sudden splash of water hit the two crooks making them fly back. I looked for the source hoping it was Juvia or Grey, but better it turned out to be my best friend Rima. "Leave her alone" she hissed and splashed more water at the people. "Roar of the water dragon!" she screamed and a lot of water came out of her mouth finishing off the rest of the creeps. "Lucy?" she asked and ran over to me. "Rima! hey!" I yelled pulling her into a tight hug. "What're you doing here? Are you alright? Who are they? Why'd they start chasing you? I thought you joined Fairy Tail?" she asked throwing many questions at me. "Training, yes, don't know, don't know, aaanndd yes I did." I answered her questions. Hold on how did she know I was in a guild? "How did you-" I started but she cut me off "1. your hand and 2. you've been talking about it since we were friends." she smiled "Now come on let's go back to my father" she laughed and held her hand out for me.

**Natsu's POV**

I ran to Lucy's house and jumped through her window with Happy flying behind me. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. "N-natsu? You should read this" Happy stuttered. I snatched the paper away from him and gasped. "I can't believe this...she spelled my name wrong twice!" Wait a minute she r-ran away?


End file.
